Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control circuits for controlling the supply of current from a source to an apparatus including a plurality of functional devices energised for operation by such current.
To provide safety in operation of such apparatus it is important to ensure that the current be interrupted at least to those of the functional devices whereof continued operation, whether faulty or not, could produce a hazardous condition for the user or persons in proximity to the apparatus.